


Om Te Oes

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Magic, Character Development, F/F, F/M, Humor, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: A place of wonder and magic, long since forgotten and underestimated. Beings of almighty power rest in the form of their descendants, young and restless. Curious of the worlds at a constant conflict, they discover more then expected. Mortal beings are so...odd.





	Om Te Oes

**Author's Note:**

> An idea to toss in the never ending salad that is my mind. Pardon the peculiarity, simply read, enjoy, and comment in the name of all Authors!
> 
> WARNING: CHAPTERS WILL BE UPDATED IN PARTS! PLEASE COMMENT!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ooh, I can't wait! No being has visited our planet since the Humans first appeared! Amber, wake up!" The girl bounced in place while rapidly knocking on the door of a small house. Smoke rouse from her in her excitement.

"Patch, calm down, the ground is getting scorch marks." Sprout chided, waving a hand, forming patches of grass over the marks.

"Ugh, I hope this doesn't turn out like the twister incident..." Jet grumbled from behind them, rolling her eyes to give Gust a look.

"What? Oh, come on they kidnapped Patch!"

Mist scoffed from next to Gust,"Yeah, and we're really going to act like she couldn't just set them on fire?"

"She's the youngest! I am concerned for her well being."

The door that Patch had been pounding away at finally swung open, angry orange eyes glared down at the gang of elementals and a wielder,"Oh my Quasars, what is it this time?! At like," she glanced at the sky," the beginning of Sunrise!" Amber yelled, having been rudely awoken by their early morning rowdiness.

"Amber!" Patch threw herself into the taller girls arms, beaming up at her when Amber caught her,"Me and Sprout saw someone's camp! We wanna go see it, but Jet said it's safer for you to come too."

To Amber, it wasn't a matter of importance per say, but certainly interesting. She sighed,"Fine, but I swear if it turns out like that twister incident--"

"That was one time!" Gust shouts indignation, a sudden burst of wind billowing out his cloak.

"And what have I taught you about one time?" Countered Amber, placing a giggling Patch onto her shoulders.

"One time opens a door of trepidation for a second reoccurrence." Mist recited, making Gust groan.

"Exactly. Now let's go then, wouldn't want to keep our guest waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> Wise One Out


End file.
